


Il nome del cane.

by Betta3x9



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, That's it, there's a dog
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: Eddie aveva gettato un'occhiata distratta all'animale intento a rovistare tra la spazzatura e aveva pensato 'povero bastardo', e poi aveva continuato a camminare - e un attimo dopo il cane sarebbe stato fuori dai suoi pensieri, se non fosse stato per Venom.Venom, nelle loro vene, aveva sollevato la testa, curioso.Si erano fermati.





	Il nome del cane.

Era iniziato tutto poco più di una settimana prima, mentre stavano rientrando a casa dopo una nottata piuttosto soddisfacente.

  
A qualche blocco dal loro appartamento, avevano trovato un uomo con un coltello puntato contro la gola di una donna tremante e spaventata.   
_Una persona cattiva?_ Aveva chiesto Venom, mentre scivolavano fuori dalle ombre. Eddie aveva guardato la mano dell'uomo - non quella stretta all'impugnatura dell'arma, ma l'altra - che cercava di aprire la zip dei propri pantaloni._ Sì_, aveva risposto senza esitazione e poi avevano spalancato la bocca piena di denti aguzzi.  
  
La donna era scappata senza ringraziarli, ma Venom era troppo distratto dal suono soddisfacente delle ossa che si spezzavano tra i suoi denti per farci caso.

  
Se non avessero incontrato quel verme, se fossero tornati verso casa affamati, forse sarebbe andata diversamente; invece quella sera, sulla strada del ritorno, Venom mormorava soddisfatto e sazio nelle loro vene.

Proprio dietro l'angolo, nel vicolo di fronte al loro appartamento c'era un cane.

Eddie aveva gettato un'occhiata distratta all'animale intento a rovistare tra la spazzatura e aveva pensato "_povero bastardo_", e poi aveva continuato a camminare - e un attimo dopo il cane sarebbe stato fuori dai suoi pensieri, se non fosse stato per Venom.  
  
Venom, nelle loro vene, aveva sollevato la testa, curioso.  
  
Si erano fermati.

"Che c'è?", aveva chiesto Eddie, facendo scorrere lo sguardo nelle ombre del vicolo. Non aveva visto altri pericoli, né l'altro gli aveva trasmesso niente più che una sensazione di _interesse e curiosità_ \- ma se si erano fermati, doveva esserci un motivo.  
  
_Cane,_ aveva risposto Venom - ed era una parola che conosceva, perché Eddie gli aveva insegnato che alcuni animali possono essere mangiati, e altri no. Il cane era uno di questi;_ o almeno_ lo erano quelli dalla pelliccia lucida, con un laccio al collo e spesso alle calcagna di umani.  
  
Questo esemplare non era nessuna di quelle cose: la sua pelliccia era sporca e di un marrone indefinibile, e la maggior parte dell'orecchio destro era mancante, tranciato via da un morso. Il povero bastardo era un sacco di ossa e pelo arruffato, aveva pensato Eddie, non senza sentirsi dispiaciuto per la bestia in questione.  
  
Nonostante la fame e il freddo, però, il cane aveva alzato il muso verso di loro e aveva fatto la cosa più incredibile che un cane avrebbe potuto fare in loro presenza: _non aveva abbaiato._  
  


Normalmente gli animali sembrano accorgersi subito della presenza di Venom, anche quando è nascosto, e alcuni di loro fuggono spaventati, mentre altri attaccano. I cani ringhiano e abbaiano e - quando Eddie e Venom fanno qualche passo più vicino - solitamente si appiattiscono a terra, in un gesto di sottomissione e spavento.   
Eddie non è mai stato un grande appassionato di animali (tutt'al più si è affezionato al gatto di Anne, a forza di conviverci), ma una piccola parte di lui rimpiange di non poter più allungare la mano e accarezzarne la pelliccia morbida.  
  


Ma questo cane, al contrario di tutti gli altri che avevano incontrato fino a quel momento, aveva sollevato il muso verso di loro e aveva agitato la coda, una volta soltanto, come se fosse troppo stanco per scodinzolare davvero, ma fosse comunque contento di vederli.  
  
"_Ehi, bello,_ vieni qui", l'aveva chiamato Eddie, senza altra intenzione che dargli una pacca sulla testa e magari qualche avanzo.  
  
Il cane aveva sollevato le orecchie (_l'orecchia e mezza_) e aveva agitato un'altra volta la coda e poi li aveva raggiunti.  
  
"Sei da solo, eh?", aveva mormorato Eddie, stropicciando il pelo sporco sul collo dell'animale. Venom, dentro di lui, era rimasto in silenzio, ma attento.  
  
Eddie aveva sentito il cane irrigidirsi sotto le sue mani, quando un tentacolo nero come la pece era emerso dal suo braccio ed era scivolato sul pelo dell'animale, a poca distanza dalla sua mano. _Cane,_ aveva ripetuto Venom, come se fosse sovrappensiero ed Eddie aveva cercato di non sbirciare nella loro testa, mentre considerava con stupore che il cane in questione sembrasse essere di nuovo a suo agio, come se avesse visto cose più strane di qualche tentacolo su un essere umano.  
  
E poi i pensieri di Eddie si erano interrotti bruscamente quando la voce di Venom aveva posto l'ultima domanda che si sarebbe aspettato di sentire: _Possiamo tenerlo?_

Eddie aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, sorpreso. "No", aveva risposto istintivamente.  
  
"Perché?", aveva chiesto Venom, ad alta voce, emergendo dal loro corpo.  
  
"Perché non possiamo permetterci un cane! È già tanto se riesco a nutrire noi due! I cani hanno bisogno di cibo e medicine e un sacco di stronzate che non so nemmeno!"  
  
"Possiamo scoprirlo", lo aveva liquidato l'altro, allungando nuovamente un tentacolo della materia nera che era il suo corpo verso il cane che non sembrava spaventato dal viso alieno che era emerso dalla spalla di Eddie. "Possiamo trovare della gente cattiva anche per lui"  
  
"Non daremo carne umana a questo cane!", lo aveva interrotto Eddie allarmato.  
  
"Perché? È buona"  
  
Eddie non aveva saputo articolare il perché fosse sbagliato nutrire un cane con la criminalità locale; almeno non senza soprassedere sul fatto di nutrire il suo simbionte con la stessa criminalità. "È sbagliato e basta", aveva detto alla fine e Venom non era sembrato impressionato dalla sua risposta._ Regole umane_, aveva pensato, nella loro testa, con il tono di chi deve aver a che fare con qualcosa che non capisce.  
  
Il cane a quel punto, quasi come se avesse capito la discussione, aveva uggiolato piano e gli aveva leccato la mano. Eddie aveva sentito un moto di pietà e tenerezza impossibile da nascondere all'altro. _È solo_, aveva mormorato Venom scorrendo nelle loro vene ed Eddie aveva sospirato, alzando gli occhi al cielo realizzando che la decisione era già stata presa.   
  
"Però lo porti a spasso tu", aveva detto alla fine, sapendo che Venom non avrebbe capito e che, in ogni caso, non era come se l'altro potesse davvero portalo fuori senza di lui.

  
*****

  
Il cane non ha un nome.

È nel loro appartamento da cinque giorni, ma Eddie e Venom non riescono a concordare su nessuna delle proposte.  
"Fido?", mormora Eddie, ormai a corto di idee.   
_Non chiameremo il nostro cane in modo stupido!_ esclama indignato l'altro. E poi, dopo un attimo: _Strappa-gole?_  
"No", risponde Eddie.  
  
Il cane continua a non avere un nome.

*****

_Non capisco perché Zanna-assassina non possa sbrigarsela da solo_, borbotta Venom contrariato dall'essere stato svegliato all'alba per il settimo giorno consecutivo.  
"Perché i cani non possono aprire le porte", risponde Eddie. E poi, dopo un attimo: "E comunque non si chiama Zanna-assassina".  
  
Quando, con una busta in mano, si china a raccogliere il prodotto della passeggiata mattutina, Venom sbuffa "Disgustoso", e si ritrae un po' più in profondità, come se stesse cercando di voltarsi su un fianco per tornare a dormire.

*****

  
Il cane non abbaia a loro, ma non sembra farsi problemi ad abbaiare a circa _tutto il resto_.

"Sì, certo, Mrs Williams, mi dispiace ancora per il rumore, è appena tornato dal veterinario e - sì, si deve solo abituare", annuisce Eddie, senza tener davvero traccia di quel che stia dicendo, mentre Venom mormora "_Mangiamola_", nella loro testa.  
"Buona giornata", dice Eddie e chiude la porta con fermezza, prima che il suggerimento dell'altro inizi a sembrare sensato.

  
*****

  
"Non so perché abbiamo pensato fosse una buona idea. La pianta che mi ha dato Annie si è seccata", dice Eddie, aprendo un pacco di croccantini sovrapprezzati acquistati al market sotto casa.   
  
Il cane ha preso peso. Si vedono ancora le costole sotto il pelo adesso pulito, ma qualche pasto regolare sembra aver fatto miracoli.  
Alla vista della ciotola piena di croccantini agita la coda, felice.  
  
"Sì, sì, buon appetito", mormora, e passa le dita tra la pelliccia morbida.

*****

"Afferralo, canide!", dice Venom contento, tirando il bastoncino dall'altro lato dell'appartamento.  
  
Il cane (_ed Eddie ormai si è quasi rassegnato a chiamarlo per sempre così e basta_) abbaia, scodinzola e scatta verso la direzione in cui il bastoncino è sparito.  
Eddie sospira e non alza lo sguardo dal suo computer e cerca di ignorare il rumore di oggetti rotti. In questi giorni è diventato impossibile lavorare.

*****

  
"Non possiamo mangiare fuori, dobbiamo tornare a casa perché il cane ha bisogno di essere portato fuori", risponde Eddie e Venom non dice nulla, ma nella loro testa l'altro non è felice.

*****

Il nono giorno non è il muso umido del cane che preme sulla sua mano a svegliare Eddie; bensì Venom.  
  
"Non arrabbiarti, Eddie", dice a voce alta, con il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
  
"Buongiorno anche a te", risponde e poi cerca di tornare a dormire -  
\- finché non assorbe le parole dell'altro. "Cosa hai fatto?"  
  
"Avevi bisogno di dormire, Eddie", dice Venom ed Eddie non può far a meno di notare che non risponde affatto alla sua domanda.  
  
"... E quindi?"  
  
"E il cane doveva uscire perché non ha ancora imparato a uscire da solo - "  
  
"Oh, giusto, il cane", borbotta Eddie strofinandosi la faccia. "Va portato fuori. _Qui, bello_!", lo chiama, cercando di trattenere uno sbadiglio.  
  
"Eddie"  
  
"Dov'è finito quel sacco di pulci - "  
  
"- _Eddie,_ avevi bisogno di riposo -"  
  
Quella mattina il loro cane sembra non aver voglia di far vedere il suo muso in camera da letto, nota distrattamente.  
  
" - E _noi avevamo fame_", conclude Venom ed Eddie riesce solo a pensare: _Oh_.  
  
"Scusa", borbotta dopo un attimo l'altro, prima di scivolare nuovamente sotto la loro pelle, acciambellandosi nel loro stomaco.  
  
Eddie si passa una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli ancora di più, e si lascia cadere nuovamente sul letto. "Venom", borbotta a occhi chiusi: "Pensavo avessimo deciso di _non mangiare il cane - "_  
  
_Voleva uscire tre volte! Ogni giorno!_, risponde l'altro, nella loro testa.  
  
"Al diavolo se so perché tu mi abbia chiesto di tenere un cane, tanto per cominciare", borbotta Eddie.  
  
_Tantissimi umani li hanno! Volevo capire perché!_  
  
_Perché non tutti gli umani sono fatti per stare soli,_ pensa Eddie senza dirlo - ma non ne ha bisogno, perché Venom lo sente lo stesso.

"Per fortuna non gli avevamo ancora dato un nome", dice, invece, e poi tornano a dormire per un altro quarto d'ora.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento del gruppo FB "WAOFP".  
Prompt: Eddie/Venom: "Il cane va portato a spass tre volte al giorno".
> 
> [Gente, scusate per la fine del cane, ma è la prima cosa che ho pensato che sarebbe successa. Ops?]


End file.
